During a PCI (Percutaneous Coronary Intervention) a guide-wire is introduced in and advanced along cardiac vessels to support treatment of cardiac stenosis.
When navigating in the vessels, the clinician relies on a static image of the vasculature shown next to a live fluoroscopic image.
The vasculature image typically depicts the vessels from the same perspective as the fluoroscopic image. However, the 3D vasculature geometry is complex, and at times difficult to represent.
WO 2011/086475 describes a system for navigating an interventional device.